Un Sueño Feudal
by Dragon Kai
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre un joven llamado Kai, el cual guarda poderes que el aun desconoce y que se da cuenta de los mismos en una batalla a muerte contra un demonio, en esa batalla conoce a Sango a quien le salva la vida ¿Que sucedera en esta batalla?
1. El Inicio

_**UN SUEÑO FEUDAL**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

"_**El inicio"**_

Esta es la historia de Kai un Joven de 19 años, estudiante Universitario, como cualquier otro joven de esa edad. Pero, a diferencia de otros jóvenes, y otras personas, nuestro joven es único, muy diferente a las otras personas, quizás se deba a su carácter, o quizás se deba a la forma en como se expresa, muy diferente a las personas de esta época actual.

La manera de expresarse de Kai, al que daremos detalles de el un poco más adelante es similar ó podría decirse que igual a los gentiles hombres, caballeros de los años 1625 época del Rey Luis XIII, algo que lamentablemente no se ve en esta época, y que si se ve, como en el caso de nuestro joven amigo, es algo muy extraño.

Describamos ahora a nuestro joven amigo - figúrense a D'artagnan, joven galante de la historia de "Los Tres Mosqueteros" (para aquellos que leyeron el libro, se imaginaran como es). Rostro alargado y moreno; músculos maxilares enormemente desarrollados; los ojos abiertos e inteligentes; nariz finamente dibujada; de estatura regular, no era demasiado alto, pero tampoco era bajo; y de un físico, que muchos jóvenes de su edad envidiaban, cuerpo atlético, musculatura bien proporcionada, ya que entrenaba bastante su deporte, las Artes Marciales. Expuesto esto, pasemos pues a nuestra historia.

Todo comienza en un caluroso día de verano, comenzando un nuevo día, Kai se levanta muy temprano para ir a sus clases regulares, mientras se alista y prepara su morral, su madre, le prepara el desayuno.

- El desayuno esta listo - le avisa su madre.

- Ahí voy - dice el joven

Mientras el joven esta comiendo, nota que su madre quiere decirle algo.

- ¿Sucede algo mamá? - mientras continua con su desayuno.

- Bueno hijo, es difícil para mi aceptar que ya te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre ó mejor dicho que te has convertido en todo un hombre, pues como madre que soy aun te veo como un bebe, aun recuerdo cuanto te llevaba en mis brazos -

- Mamá... - dice el joven conmovido por lo que acababa de decirle su madre.

- Debes tener cuidado hijo, recuerda los peligros que hay allá afuera -

- Si madre, lo tendré. Por cierto hoy llegare algo tarde pues hoy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer -

- Bueno hijo, pero ya sabes, ten mucho cuidado, de todas maneras te guardare la cena -

- Esta bien mamá, gracias. Ya tengo que irme, adiós mamá - Kai se despide de su madre con mucho cariño.

- Adiós hijo - Dice la madre con el cariño que tiene toda madre por su hijo -

Olvidamos mencionar, que nuestro joven amigo es hijo único, y que vive solo con su madre, su padre murió hace años cuando apenas era un niño.

Al llegar a la universidad, se encuentra con sus 2 mejores amigos.

- ¡Hey, te perdiste ayer de ver la película nueva - dice Sonny.

- Cierto, la película estaba muy interesante, y muy buena, por cierto... - añade Chu

Kai miro con atención a su interlocutor, que tenia algo que decir pero, pensaba en como decirlo.

- Después de la película, nos encontramos a un par de chicas muy simpáticas, las invitamos a comer y aceptaron, luego las acompañamos a sus casas, y nos dieron sus números de teléfono.

- ¡Vaya suerte! - dijo el joven, que luego de eso quedo pensativo.

- Si, y vaya suerte - dice el amigo que al parecer no había concluido con la historia - vaya suerte, pues, eran 3 chicas, pero la tercera tuvo algo que hacer y se fue en el acto. -

- ¿Y que sucede con esa tercera chica? - pregunto Kai interesado en la historia de su amigo.

- Pues sencillamente - dice Sonny - sencillamente, no se fue porque tuviera algo que hacer. -

- ¡Oh! Ya lo creo - dice Chu, que había caído en lo que quiso decir. -

- ¿Pues y entonces, porque creen ustedes que se haya ido? - pregunta Kai

- ¿Aun no caes? - le pregunta el amigo narrador de aquella historia, sorprendido por la pregunta que le hace su amigo.

- No - responde Kai, dando a entender a su amigo que el no estuvo ayer involucrado en eso

Chu se le acerca a su joven amigo y le dice: - No es cuestión de que no estuvieses involucrado ahí, sencillamente esa chica se fue porque no teníamos un tercer amigo. -

- ¡Ah! Comprendo, que mala suerte para esa chica. - dice Kai.

- Si, mala ¡Suerte! - dice Sonny con tono sarcástico. - Mala ¡Suerte! Para la pobre chica que se tuvo que ir inventando una excusa, porque viendo que no tenia un acompañante como sus amigas, tuvo que irse con las manos vacías. -

- ¡No empieces! - dijo Chu, viendo el camino que tomaba la situación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kai, reconociendo el sarcasmo - ¿Acaso insinúas que esa chica se fue porque yo no estaba ahí?

- Diste en el clavo - dijo Sonny. - Vamos, no lo tomes a mal - decía este - No lo tomes a mal, no lo digo con la intención de que te molestarte, lo digo es porque casi no sales, no te diviertes, pasas la mayoría del tiempo metido en tu casa, y con la cabeza metida en los libros, tienes que relajarte un poco amigo, salir y disfrutar, tampoco digo que descuides los estudios, no es la intención, la intención es relajarse un poco, además mírate, muchos desearían tener tu físico y tu personalidad, tu deberías de estar repleto de mujeres, sin embargo andas solo.

Chu no dijo nada, solo calló durante el comentario de su amigo.

- Bueno, no es que yo no quiera salir - dijo Kai - No es que yo no quiera salir, recuerda que yo vivo solo con mi madre, y tengo que ayudarla en todo, no puedo dejarla sola. -En cuanto a lo otro - Añadió al rato - sencillamente yo no ando en búsqueda de chicas, y no quiero andar con una solo por capricho, lo que dijiste de estar repleto de mujeres, no va conmigo, no soy así, si quiero a una mujer, pues es a una sola, y a nadie más.

- Estoy contigo - le dice Chu - pues desgraciadamente no hay nadie que piense y se exprese como tu, diría que son muy pocos ó que ya no hay, por eso te admiro.

- Gracias, de verdad - dice el joven

- Yo apoyo también en lo que dice nuestro amigo, en realidad eres único, por eso te apreciamos y admiramos mucho tu manera de ser - dice Sonny

- Y yo también los admiro a ustedes - dice Kai - pues en este mundo no hay amigos como ustedes. -

- Será mejor que entremos a clase, o nos regañaran por llegar tarde - dice Chu

- ¡Si! - dicen a coro los 2 amigos.

Al final de las clases se reúnen nuevamente y se marchan cada uno para sus casas, pero, Kai tenia cosas que hacer, que según les explico a sus amigos eran asuntos de gran importancia, se despidieron de el con gran afecto, y cada quien tomo por su camino.

Ahora ¿Qué asuntos de importancia tenia que hacer un joven de 19 años, hasta tan tarde? Todo el mundo ignoraba eso. La opinión de sus 2 amigos era que quizás fuese a los al rededores de algún lugar a ver a la chica que le guste, también pensaban que como se profundizaba mucho en sus estudios, haría las investigaciones, trabajos y ejercicios pendientes que asignaran en la semana de clase, así que los 2 amigos llegaron a una conclusión donde dicen que siendo misteriosas las cosas de aquella índole más valía no profundizar mucho.

Ya era muy tarde, y nuestro joven amigo estaba muy cansado, era la una de la mañana, había estado en una biblioteca, y luego fue a un centro de investigaciones, tardo demasiado buscando lo que quería encontrar.

No habíamos mencionado que a Kai le gusta leer mucho, e investigar temas sumamente complicados y profundos para aquellos que no lo entienden, temas que se necesitan leer una y otra vez para entender el significado de cada palabra.

El joven luego de un largo caminar, de transitar por esas calles, que a esas horas de la noche, ó bien decir de la mañana estaban despobladas, muy solitarias, de vez en cuando se veía caminar, aquí y allá a alguna persona. Llegó pues a su casa, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, fue a la habitación de su madre, y la encontró durmiendo, volvió al comedor, y vio que su madre le había guardado la cena, comió un poco, y luego se fue a dormir.

La larga noche, hizo Kai se despertara un poco tarde, y apurado por la hora no le dio tiempo si quiera para desayunarse bien.

- ¡Noooo, ¡No puede ser! Me quede dormido! -

- Hijo, ven para que desayunes - dice la madre

- No me da tiempo mamá - dice el joven muy apurado

- Anda come algo - dice la mamá de Kai - come algo, recuerda que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, además no querrás irte con el estomago vacío -

- Bueno, esta bien comeré un poco - apurado por la hora, solo pudo tomar algunos bocados, y salió como un rayo de su casa.

Apenas hubo salido de su casa, en 15 minutos se encontró en la universidad, nuestros lectores no olvidaran que Kai es un joven con excelentes condiciones físicas, pero la universidad se encontraba lejos de su casa, estaba aproximadamente como a unos 5Km ¿Cómo podía ser posible que recorriera 5 Km en tan solo 15 minutos?


	2. Una batalla comienza

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**"Una batalla comienza"**_

- ¿En donde estoy? - se preguntaba Kai extrañado, al instante reconoció que estaba en la universidad - Esto es imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser que este aquí en la universidad? Si hace un momento salí de mi casa.

Kai no comprendió nada de lo que había sucedido, así que no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a clase. Solo tenia 5 minutos de retraso, Kai entró al salón y el profesor no le hizo ninguna observación.

- Buenos días - dijo Kai.

- ¡Ah! Joven Kai, adelante toma asiento, aun no he comenzado la clase -

- Gracias - dice el joven, que se dirige a su asiento donde lo esperan sus amigos.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Sonny, viendo extraña la situación.

- Cierto Kai - añade después Chu. - No es tu costumbre llegar retrasado -

- Después les explicare con más calma -

La clase ya había iniciado, y Kai no quería interrumpirla contando lo que le había sucedido, decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Al culminar la clase, entraron en receso, y fue cuando sus amigos le volvieron a preguntar lo que le había pasado.

- Y bien - dijo Chu - Ya estamos en receso, así que puedes contarnos lo que te sucedió. -

- Bueno - dijo Kai - ¿Recuerdan que ayer les dije que tenia cosas que hacer? -

- Si - Respondió Chu - Lo recordamos muy bien, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu tardanza? -

- Bueno - dijo Kai en voz muy baja, que apenas pudo escuchársele, luego quedo un rato callado, como pensando, cada palabra que debía utilizar - Bueno, ayer me quede hasta muy tarde en un Centro de investigaciones -

- ¡Ah! En un centro de investigaciones - responde Sonny

- Si - le dice Kai - En un centro de investigaciones, pues estaba investigando y leyendo y haciendo esas dos cosas, se me fue el tiempo.

- Bien, pero ve al grano Kai - le dijo Chu, porque sabia muy bien que temas era los que investigaba y cuales leía, y a el le parecían demasiado complicado eso.

- Se me fue el tiempo leyendo - dijo Kai - me di cuenta y era demasiado tarde -

- ¿A que hora te fuiste de ahí? - le pregunta Chu

- Exactamente a la una - le dice Kai

- ¡Ah! A la una y ¿Todavía en un centro de investigaciones? - añadió Sonny

Chu ya comenzaba a mirar a Sonny, pero rápidamente le pregunto a Kai - ¿Y porque demonios saliste tan tarde? ¿Crees acaso que es seguro andar en la calle a esas horas?

- Como ya te había dicho - le dijo Kai a Chu, notando a su amigo algo preocupado - Como ya te había dicho se me paso la hora, pero eso no es lo importante - dijo Kai

- ¿Y entonces, que es lo importante? - preguntó Chu, impaciente por saber que era

- No hubiese estado mal - dijo Sonny al rato que Chu le preguntó a Gabe - No hubiese estado mal que al menos salieras con la bibliotecaria -

- ¡Silencio! - dijo Chu

- Bueno - dijo Kai, no dándole importancia a los sarcasmos que decía Sonny - Bueno, a causa de eso desperté muy tarde, mi madre como acostumbra me sirvió el desayuno, viendo la hora apenas pude tomar algunos bocados, y salí corriendo como un rayo. -

- ¿Y luego? - pregunto Chu

- Bueno, que sin darme cuenta en 15 minutos estaba ya aquí - dijo Kai

- ¿Dices que de tu casa a la universidad viniste en 15 minutos, y corriendo? - preguntó Sonny que luego al rato de su pregunta dijo - Eso es imposible, ni siquiera en un carro podrías venir de tu casa a la universidad en 15 minutos.

- Les digo la verdad - dijo Kai - Les digo la verdad, pero aun así no entiendo como ocurrió eso -

- Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo - dijo Chu

- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron Sonny y Kai a su vez

- Vamos a la pista de atletismo -

Los tres se dirigieron a la pista de Atletismo, y en el camino iban conversando, sobre cualquier cosa, para no despertar la menor sospecha, pues no quería que nadie más los acompañara.

Una vez en la pista de atletismo Chu se dirigió a donde estaba Kai - Bien amigo mío, vas a dar una vuelta a la pista, sabemos cuales son los record establecidos por los mejores corredores de la escuela, -

- Esta bien - dijo Kai

-Cuando estés listo - le dijo Chu

Y partió, salió demasiado rápido, Chu y Sonny se quedaron asombrados con la velocidad con la que salió, Kai, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue como en la ocasión que salió de su casa, esta vez corrió normal, Kai se miraba a si mismo mientras corría a toda velocidad, y no entendía lo que sucedía.

Una vez que llegó a la meta Chu le tomó el tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto hizo? - preguntó Sonny

- Bueno, no corrió tan veloz como yo pensaba, pero el tiempo que hizo es muy bueno, rompió el record de el mejor corredor de la escuela. -

- ¿Qué? - Exclamo Sonny asombrado - ¡¿Qué! Que rompió el record del mejor corredor, vaya entonces nuestro amigo es muy veloz, pero aun así no descarta que haya recorrido 5Km en 15 minutos.

- Algo extraño pasa - dijo Chu - Vayamos a ver como esta

- Si vayamos -

Chu y Sonny se dirigieron a donde esta Kai, quien luego de esa prueba quedo algo cansado.

- Bien amigo mío - dijo Chu - déjame decirte que nos impresionaste con tu velocidad, has roto el record del mejor estudiante de la escuela.

- Es cierto - añadió Sonny - pero aun... - en ese momento lo interrumpe Kai

- Se equivocan, no deberían impresionarse con eso -

- ¿Qué dices? - dijeron a coro los 2 amigos

- Esta no es la velocidad de la que hablaba, pues obviamente con esa velocidad, no hubiese llegado nunca a la universidad -

Chu y Sonny se miraron las caras, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero ninguno entendía la situación, luego se marcharon hacia el salón de clases, sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Como era costumbre al finalizar cada clase, los 3 se reunían para irse a sus casas, luego, cada uno tomo un camino distinto y se despidieron como los buenos amigos que son, Kai , para meditar, y pensar tomo el camino más largo.

Pero ¿Qué pensaba nuestro amigo? Simplemente estaban comenzando a sucederle muchas cosas extrañas, que ni el mismo entendía, de repente poseer una hiper velocidad, y que de repente no la tenga, pensaba mucho en eso, pero mientras caminaba lento y pensaba ya estaba oscureciendo, Kai tomo un atajo por uno de esos callejones poco transitados, luego al llegar al final del callejón, sintió que lo seguían, se volvió, pero no vio a nadie, siguió su camino.

Luego ya una vez en la calle, sintió unas voces, y sintió de nuevo que lo estaban siguiendo, lo único que pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad y la poca luz que daba un poste, eran unas sombras.

- Es el - dijo una de las sombras

- ¿Estas seguro? - respondió otra de las sombras - Pues a mi no me parece

- Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y haga cada uno lo que tiene que hacer - dijo uno que parecía como el jefe

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Kai con una voz prepotente

- ¡Ah! Joven Kai, lo estábamos esperando, por favor síganos sin oponer resistencia -

- ¿Y porque habría de seguirlos? Que les quede claro a mi nadie me da ordenes - respondió con tono serio

- Bueno, entonces lo haremos de la otra manera -

Uno de los que estaba ocultos lanzo un dardo, que dio en el blanco, Kai intentaba luchar, pero el tranquilizante ya había hecho efecto, se le nublo la vista y cayo al suelo.

Kai, comenzó a recobrar el sentido, y despertó en una habitación muy oscura, pero no era una habitación, era demasiado grande como para ser una habitación, y demasiado pequeño para ser una casa, el joven se puso de pie rápidamente, analizo el lugar, y no reconoció nada de lo que estaba ahí, escucho unos pasos, y se volvió rápidamente.

-Bienvenido - dijo una voz de aspecto tenebroso

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Kai

- ¡Ah Joven Kai, pronto lo sabrá, no se desespere! - dijo la voz con mucha calma

- ¡Maldito, ya basta de juegos, y de paso ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -

- ¡Oh! Me impresiona tu aptitud, tu eres un joven especial Kai, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? -

- ¿De que demonios hablas? -

- ¡Uhm! Creo que aun no has descubierto quien eres realmente, la misma prueba la tienes con el incidente de esta mañana -

- Solo fue suerte - dijo Kai cansado de aquella charla tan extraña

- Bueno, veo que no te agrada mucho el tema de conversación, así que iré directo al grano - dijo la voz

Kai lo miro atentamente, pero aun tenia esa mirada llena de coraje.

- La razón por la cual estas aquí Kai, es porque quiero que me demuestres esas habilidades que tu posees - dijo la voz en tono serio

- Yo no poseo ningunas habilidades, ya te dije que lo de esta mañana fue suerte -

- ¡Eres un tonto! No has descubierto aun nada, pero de alguna u otra forma me mostraras esas habilidades -

- ¡Imbecil, con que no entiendes, ya te lo mostrare -

Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel extraño, pero de repente cierta energía lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder 5 pasos y caer sentado.

- No tan rápido amiguito - le respondió la voz - No tan rápido, primero pelearas contra estos sujetos, así veré tus habilidades -

50 sombras rodearon el cuarto oscuro, los ojos de Kai se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

- Cuando estés listo - le dijo la voz a Kai

- Ordénales cuando quieras -

El Jefe de las sombras hizo una señal con la mano, con la cual las sombras obedecieron y se dispusieron a atacar.

El Jefe de las sombras pensó que Kai por no haber descubierto sus verdaderas habilidades moriría con algo tan insignificante, pero se volvió y se dio cuenta de que estaba apaleando a sus súbditos.

Las sombras atacaban con encarnizamiento, y mucha violencia, pero sus ataques no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer daño a Kai, la pelea no duró mucho así que Kai se deshizo de todas ellas rápido.

Cuando hubo terminado con la ultima, a la cual la elimino dándole un solo golpe, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba situado el extraño, y comenzó a atacarlo, el extraño se defendía y mientras lo hacia le decía a Kai:

- Eso es, este es el poder que tienes que mostrarme -

- Eres un tonto - le decía Kai - Acaso no te das cuenta, yo soy una persona normal, no tengo ningún poder, y sin embargo veo que se te hace difícil defenderte -

Siguió atacando al jefe las sombras, hasta que este mismo no pudo hacer ya nada para defenderse y una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el que lo tiraron al suelo y balbuceando sus últimas palabras dijo:

- No pensaba que esto iba a terminar así, aun sin mostrar tus poderes eres muy fuerte, pero de seguro morirás - Y diciendo esto murió.

- Jamás pensé que este sujeto fuese tan débil - pensó Kai - no tuve tiempo si quiera de preguntarle lo que quería, ni de saberlo, será mejor que busque como salir de aquí -

En el momento en que Kai, se dio la espalda una voz de aspecto mucho más misterioso que la anterior le hablo, y le hizo estremecerse.

- Excelente demostración – dijo alguien, que estaba oculto en la oscuridad.


	3. La voz de la esperanza

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**"La voz de la esperanza" **_

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Kai -

- Soy quien manipulaba a todos esos sujetos - dijo la voz, que al rato añadió - No cabe la menor duda, tu eres al que yo estaba buscando -

- ¡JA! De seguro resultas ser otro demente, como este que esta ahí - dijo Kai señalando al primer extraño - Mira como término por andar diciendo cosas sin fundamento -

- ¡No, no son simples loqueras el tonto eres tu que no comprendes -

- Ya me canse de estar escuchando todo el tiempo lo mismo, no se que quieren de mi, pero les aseguro, que no obtendrán nada -

El extraño cayó, y todo el lugar quedo en silencio, el ambiente se tornaba tenso, Kai pasó varios minutos viendo y analizando la estructura de aquel desconocido, y al igual que su enemigo, analizaba cada parte de Kai.

Aquel extraño era de aspecto obeso, pero un obeso de contextura fuerte, su cara era de un aspecto gelatinoso, tenia el cabello negro y corto, sus labios eran muy gruesos, era demasiado alto, y tenia varias marcas en la cara, se podía decir que eran cicatrices.

Las túnicas de este sujeto, eran difíciles de ver para Kai, dado que el lugar era oscuro, solo brillaba una luz azul de aspecto, muy pero muy claro, Kai supuso que las túnicas de este sujeto eran de color oscuro.

Kai seguía pensando el porque aparecieron estas personas, ¿Qué querían de el? ¿Por qué pelearon con el? - Quizás la respuesta de todo esto es que yo venza a este último sujeto - pensó

El extraño aun seguía mirando a Kai, y este mismo pensaba - Estoy seguro de que es el, no cabe la menor duda, su presencia lo delata, y la demostración de esta mañana no fue ninguna casualidad -

Kai se dispuso a atacarlo así que salió disparado hacia el extraño, dio un gran salto y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, luego de eso, le clavó una fuerte patada en el estomago, Kai dio un salto hacia atrás y quedo pensativo.

- Demonios, mis golpes no le hicieron ningún daño, y eso que lo golpee muy fuerte - pensaba

El extraño comenzaba a mirar a Kai con indiferencia y cierta hipocresía, a Kai le molesto mucho la aptitud que tomo el extraño, así que salió de nuevo a atacarlo, esta vez Kai lo ataco con más fuerza que la vez anterior y lo había golpeado más, pero todo parecía en vano, ninguno de sus golpes le hacia daño al extraño.

El extraño luego de los ataques de Kai le dijo con mucha calma - Si tu permites que use estas esferas plateadas, de seguro morirás -

Kai no entendió de que esferas hablaba y para no mostrarle temor ni miedo alguno le respondió - ¿Tu crees que podrás vencerme? Piénsalo bien, además ¿De que esferas hablas?

- Tu mismo serás testigo de ello Kai, y morirás si no te decides a usar tus habilidades -

El extraño se saco de su túnica las dos esferas plateadas, ambas tenían cierto brillo azul, una especie de azul eléctrico, y ambas descargaban una energía fuera de nuestra imaginación.

Kai se sorprendió al ver aquellas esferas, pero actuó rápidamente y ataco al extrañó, el extraño había golpeado a Kai en el hombro, pero Kai no sintió ningún golpe, pues a decir verdad el golpe era débil, Kai le acertó un ultimo golpe en el rostro de tal magnitud que hizo retroceder al extraño 5 pasos.

- Así es como debe ser Kai - respondió el extraño con un aire lleno de maldad y de hipocresía - ¿Pero, crees que eso será suficiente para detenerme -

Kai quedo de nuevo pensativo, pues el golpe que el extraño le había dado era débil y no le hizo daño, analizo una vez más al extraño, pero no le parecía que fuese un tipo fuerte. Decidió que era mejor no juzgar por las apariencias, pues ya comenzaba a notar algo extraño.

- ¡Ja! Tus golpes no son nada efectivos - le dijo Kai - la prueba esta en que me has golpeado en el hombro y no me has hecho daño alguno.

- ¡Exacto! - respondió el extraño - Ya veras como cambian las cosas, estas esferas, son una extensión de mi cuerpo, ya veras lo que sucede cuando vuelvan a mi de nuevo -

El extraño se coloco las esferas, el ambiente del lugar cambio drásticamente, la energía del sujeto aumentó por completo.

Kai no le presto atención a eso y fue directamente a atacarlo, una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas consecutivas, por parte de Kai le asestaban al extraño, luego, el extraño detiene un golpe de Kai, luego el extraño le dio un puñetazo a Kai, que lo hizo volar

hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

Kai se levantó rápidamente, lo que más le extraño fue que luego de recibir ese golpe, siguiera con vida, es cierto, el golpe le dolió, pero no le fracturo ningún hueso, no le hizo ningún daño, si ese golpe lo hubiese recibido una persona común y corriente la hubiese matado en el acto.

Kai supuso que fue por suerte y comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, luego pensó - Demonios, si ese sujeto llega a atacarme de la misma forma de nuevo, no quedara rastro de mi, será mejor tener más cuidado -

Kai se puso de pie rápidamente, antes de que el extraño se acercara a el, y este mismo le dijo

- Ves, esto era a lo que me refería, como pudiste notar no soy alguien ordinario, y como ya te había dicho, las esferas forman parte de mi. - Luego de esto añadió - Eres fuerte y bastante resistente, pues con ese golpe ya deberías haber muerto -

Kai furioso después de escuchar aquel comentario intento atacar al extraño, pero este ni siquiera dejo que se acercara, el extraño comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, muy, pero muy fuertes y a la vez tan rápidas como la velocidad de la luz Kai no podía hacer nada para defenderse estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente, luego el extraño lo golpeo de nuevo que lo volvió a lanzar al extremo del lugar.

El extraño dio todo por terminado, pero una vez más Kai volvió a ponerse de pie, sus ropas estaban todas rasgadas, debido a los golpes y a las caídas en el suelo, estaba algo herido, sangraba un poco por el labio inferior y tenia raspones leves.

- Vaya, ¿Con que quieres un poco más? - pregunto el extraño con tono burlón y lleno de hipocresía - ¿No crees que ya has recibido suficiente? Y aun así si tu mostraras tus habilidades, no lograrías derrotarme -

- ¡YA CALLATE! - grito Kai todo furioso - Esto aun no termina

- Bien - dijo el extraño - Será esta la última vez, porque estoy decidido a eliminarte, Kai, te haré trizas, ya lo veras -

Kai no contesto, salió todo molesto hacia el extraño, pego un salto, y le pego una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello, el sonido que hizo el golpe fue como el de un estruendo, esa patada fue como para romperle el cuello, pero no hizo más que moverle la cabeza, el extraño, volvió a darle otra lluvia de golpes, y mando de nuevo a Kai al otro extremo, esta vez lo estrello contra la pared y esta se rompió, y los escombros cayeron encima de Kai.

Una inmensa nube de polvo cubría casi todo el lugar, y el extraño daba todo por terminado.

- Esta vez todo ha terminado, ¡Ja! No resulto ser más que basura - decía el extraño

Mientras que debajo de los escombros se encontraba Kai, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para volver a levantarse de nuevo, estaba bastante cansado y herido, las esperanzas se le iban, y el creía que iba a ser el fin.

- Es inútil - pensaba Kai - Ya no puedo hacer nada, ese enemigo esta fuera de mi alcance, si salgo de nuevo me matara -

En eso, Kai comienza a escuchar una voz.

- ¡Levántate! - le decía la voz

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? - se preguntaba Kai en sus pensamientos y todo confundido

- ¡Vamos Levántate! - insistía la voz

- Pero, es inútil, si me levanto una vez más me matara -

- ¡No te rindas, sigue luchando, expulsa toda esa energía que se encuentra oculta en ti -

Kai estaba confuso, ya era una vez más que le decían eso y no solo por eso, pues también Kai reconoció la voz. - Reconozco esa voz - se decía Kai - Pero es imposible, como puede ser posible de exista -

- ¿Qué sucede? - le decía la voz - no creo que te vayas a dejar vencer por el, ¡Vamos! Levántate, yo se que tu puedes -

- Esta bien - dijo Kai decidido - Lo haré -

Kai se puso de pie y se quito los escombros que tenia encima, el extraño se volvió, y se impresiono al encontrarlo de pie

- No te mueres con nada - le dijo el extraño a Kai, bueno pues ahora sí prepárate porque este será tu final -

- Tu eres el que deberías estar preparado - le dijo Kai al extraño, con una seriedad que impresiono al extraño.

Kai cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a concentrarse, luego de un rato Kai abrió sus ojos de repente y comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, un gran brillo amarillo se vio en el momento en que Kai comenzó a expulsar la energía y un gran Aura

Blanca acompañada por pequeños rayos azules, el lugar donde estaban comenzó a temblar y justo a los pies de Kai, se deformo el piso por completo, debido a la gran energía expulsada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? - decía el extraño - Esto es imposible

Luego de que paso todo eso, quedo nada más el Gran aura blanca rodeando a Kai, pero luego el aura desapareció, parecía como que si el Aura lo hubiese hecho desaparecer el mismo Kai.

Kai se miro a si mismo asombrado, aun quedaban los pequeños rayos rodeándolo, era efecto de la misma energía, Kai comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas probando, su velocidad y fuerza habían incrementado de una manera inimaginables.

- Entonces el contenido de los libros es cierto - se decía Kai

El extraño aun lo miraba sorprendido, Kai pudo notar que el extraño lo miraba.

- Esto es increíble, más de lo que esperaba - decía Kai - Se ve que estas temblando.


	4. Los poderes de un guerrero

_**CAPITULO IV**_

"_**Los asombrosos poderes de un verdadero guerrero" **_

Kai lanzo un puño y la fuerza de aquel puño creo una corriente de aire que se dirigió hacia el extraño, el extraño quito la cara pero el aire lo había cortado

Este se estremeció al ver eso. Pero luego dijo - Crees que con esos trucos baratos lograras asustarme, no te salvaras si quiera con eso, así que prepárate -

Kai no se tomo la molestia en responder, así que se dirigió a el con gran velocidad que el extraño no pudo ver en que momento se movió, cuando se percato ya tenia a Kai enfrente, el extraño lanzo un golpe, y Kai logro detenérselo con facilidad. El extraño furioso lanzo otro golpe, Kai se lo esquivo con gran facilidad, en ese momento Kai le dijo al extraño - ¿Qué sucede? No se suponía que ibas a matarme -

Kai para desquitarse le propino una buena lluvia de golpes, esta vez Kai estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño, siguió dándole varios golpes, hasta que le da una patada que lo manda al otro extremo del lugar rompiendo la pared del mismo.

El extraño se levanto rápido, y se quito algunos escombros que le cayeron encima, estaba sangrando por la nariz, Kai se sorprendió al ver el color de su sangre.

- No puede ser - pensaba Kai, entonces, eso quiere decir que... -

La sangre del extraño era de un aspecto desagradable, su color era como una mezcla entre morado y verde, estaba gravemente lastimado, tal vez no tanto en el aspecto físico, estaba lastimado en el aspecto espiritual.

- COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME HAYA HECHO ESTO - grito el extraño con gran impotencia y rabia - Si hace unos momentos no me hacia ningún daño -

- Yo también estoy sorprendido - le dijo Kai al extraño - Pues no sabia que era capaz de hacer esto, y mucho menos de poseer tal energía -

El extraño se limpio la sangre que le salía de la nariz y le dijo a Kai - ¡Maldito!

La pagaras muy caro, ¡ESTUPIDO, TU NO ERES NADIE! - y al igual que Kai expulso una energía.

Kai estaba sumamente tranquilo, pero aun conservaba aquella seriedad que a veces lo caracterizaba, Kai lo ataco rápidamente, antes de que al extraño se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, esta vez Kai lo golpeo tan fuerte que bastaron 3 golpes para hacerle más daño del que ya tenia.

- La única forma de acabar con todo esto - se decía Kai - es rompiéndole esas esferas, así todo terminara, si sigo así nunca terminare esta pelea -

El extraño se había levantado nuevamente, Kai se dirigió hacia el caminando normalmente, al extraño le molesto mucho, la forma en como se dirigía Kai hacia el de esa manera, el extraño le lanzo varios ataques, que Kai esquivo con facilidad, luego Kai le lanzo un golpe fuerte y certero al estomago del extraño, a tal magnitud que lo hizo escupir sangre, luego le dirigió otro golpe de la misma magnitud en donde el extraño tenia las esferas plateadas, y el mismo golpe lo hizo volar al otro extremo del lugar, derrumbando de nuevo una de las paredes.

Luego de eso Kai se dirigió hacia los escombros donde había caído el extraño, de pronto comenzó a sentir un estruendo que provenía de los escombros, luego el extraño con su energía expulsa los escombros que tenia encima, los escombros se dirigen hacia Kai, este esquiva algunos y destruye otros con algunos golpes.

El extraño estaba realmente furioso, sus ojos, habían tomado un color rojizo, todo el lugar temblaba, el extraño estaba transformándose, estaba tomando su verdadera apariencia, de pronto todas las paredes de aquel lugar se destruyeron, todavía seguía temblando, Kai conservaba la calma y no estaba impresionado, luego, de que todo el lugar se destruyo, aparecieron en un campo, el cielo estaba negro, Kai comenzó a mirar en sus alrededores, pues le parecía conocido aquel lugar, aunque extraño, hacia atrás quedaba un bosque muy profundo, tanto al este como al Norte habían montañas, el resto era puro campo, de un verde muy bonito.

Nuevamente la atención de Kai cayo en la de aquel extraño, que estaba transformándose en un demonio, que tomaba un tamaño colosal, sus manos se convirtieron en se fueron alargando y convirtiendo en inmensas garras, en sus antebrazos, comenzaban a salirle una especie de garras muy largas, y filosas como navajas tenia 4 en cada brazo, sus pies al igual que las manos tenían inmensas garras curvas así como las de un águila, su rostro cambio por completo, aun le quedaban ciertos rasgos de apariencia humana, grandes y filosos dientes, ojos demasiado grandes y de color rojo, y arriba en su cabeza tenia grandes y largos cuernos como los de un ogro.

Su voz había cambiado drásticamente, ahora había tomado un aspecto muy demoníaco, y era más gruesa, finalmente la transformación, Kai termino de examinar la apariencia de aquel demonio, y pudo darse cuenta que tenia un parecido enorme a los demonios y ogros de la época feudal.

- ¿Cómo es posible que exista un demonio de estos en esta época? - se preguntaba Kai, aun confuso, luego cayó de nuevo en sus pensamientos - Y ¿Cómo puede ser posible también de que exista esa persona? Todo esto es muy confuso - se decía a si mismo

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que te parece mi verdadera apariencia Kai, mi poder se ha multiplicado, veamos ahora si puedes vencerme - le dijo el demonio

Kai soltó una risita, y lo juzgo por su apariencia, pues pensó que como había aumentado su tamaño y volumen era mucho más lento.

Ambos combatientes se estaban analizando, se miraron por varios minutos, luego cuando el aire se detuvo, se dirigieron a una gran velocidad, y comenzaron a luchar, el choque que hicieron al iniciar el combate fue sorprendente, pues hubo un destello, que ilumino el campo, ambos estaban peleando a un nivel fuera de nuestra imaginación, la pelea hasta los momentos estaba pareja, Kai esquivaba todos los ataques del demonio, y al igual que el demonio esquivaba los ataques de Kai, pero el no se percato que una de las navajas le había desgarrado un poco su franela.

Luego los dos quedaron de nuevo frente a frente, pero a cierta distancia, en ese momento Kai se dio cuenta de lo que le habían hecho - ¡Agh! Estuvo cerca, rayos, esas garras que tiene son filosas como navajas, si me llega a tocar con una de ellas, me rebanara por completo - se decía a si mismo.

- ¿Te sorprendiste por el poder de mis garras? - le pregunto el demonio - Las puedo extender cuanto a mi me plazca, dime ¿Habías visto algo así alguna vez?

- Lo juzgue mal - pensaba detenidamente Kai - Lo juzgue por su apariencia, pero es muy rápido, ¡Agh! Ahora ha incrementado sus poderes, tengo que ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar este demonio -

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te resignaras? Si no atacas tu, lo haré ¡YOOO! -

El demonio comenzó a lanzar ataques demasiado rápidos, Kai los esquivaba, el demonio lo atacaba con las garras, y Kai hacia más que todo era esquivar los ataques, luego comenzó a atacar a el demonio, y ambos comenzaron a pelear al mismo nivel, luego comenzaron a elevarse y la pelea se situaba era en el cielo.

Realmente lo que no se sabia era si Kai estaba usando su máximo poder, o simplemente estaba peleando al mismo nivel del demonio para probarlo, lo cierto es que en el cielo se estaba presentando una pelea fuera de nuestra imaginación, Kai comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego y empezó a responderle al demonio de una manera más seria, el demonio esquivaba y evitaba algunos ataques, pero se percato que algunos lo estaba golpeando, en una se descuido y fue golpeado y enviado a tierra con gran fuerza.

Kai bajo a tierra, y espero a que el demonio se pusiera de pie, sabia que el no se rendiría con un ataque tan simple.

- ¡MALDITO! - le gritaba el demonio - ¿CON QUE NO ESTAS PELEANDO CON TUS MÁXIMOS PODERES? Y AUN NO LO HAS EXPULSADO TODO, ERES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA.

- Tu también eres muy fuerte - le respondió Kai - Tu tampoco estas usando todos tus poderes, pero...

Kai se detuvo un momento, hizo una pausa larga y luego continuo

- Realmente me estoy aburriendo de este juego, así que mejor le pondré fin a todo esto cuanto antes -

- Ya deja de presumir, se me hacia que podía probar hasta donde podía llegar tus poderes, pero ya no te soporto, te enviare al infierno -

El demonio comenzó a sacarse algo de la espalda, Kai comenzó a mirar con atención, y cuando el demonio hubo finalizado, Kai se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

- ¡¿QUEEEE! Eso es imposible, ese es... -

- ¿Sorprendido? -

- Responde ¿Cómo hiciste para tener eso? -

- Muy sencillo, una batalla que tuve con ella, y como la deje inconsciente durante la pelea, pues le quite esto, me pareció inútil, pero resulta ser un arma muy poderosa -


	5. El arma de una hermosa exterminadora

_**CAPITULO V**_

_**"El arma de una hermosa exterminadora"**_

- Es el Hiraikotsu - dijo Kai

- ¡Ah ¿Con que lo conoces? - dijo el demonio sin sorprenderse - Pues ya sabrás lo poderosa que es esta arma, es un boomerang gigantesco, ¿Sabes su poder de impacto? Es bastante fuerte, así que prepárate -

- ¡KAAAAI! RECUPERA EL BOOMERANG DE SANGO

- Esa voz, es de... - Kai se volvió y se sorprendió - Entonces, si eres tu -

- Pues claro que soy yo, y que creías - le respondió.

- Pero esto es imposible - decía Kai aun sorprendido - En realidad eres tu ¿Aome Higurashi?

- Claro que si, que no me ves aquí parada - le respondía Aome - Vamos, vence a ese demonio, yo se que tu puedes, y recupera el boomerang de Sango.

- Entonces tu eras esa voz, que me daba ánimos de seguir, cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado - le decía Kai

Aome le sonrió, y se estaba alejando, pues no quería permanecer en ese lugar, y mientras se iba alejando le decía a Kai - Debes recuperar el boomerang de Sango, termina con ese demonio, te estaremos apoyando detrás de esa roca -

- ¿Estaremos? - pensó Kai - ¡¡¡OYE! ¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS CONTIGO? - Pero Aome no lo pudo escuchar, ya estaba muy lejos, y se oculto tras la roca.

- Realmente todo esto es muy confuso - se decía Kai, que aun no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía - Primero, el incidente de la universidad, luego esta asombrosa energía que tengo, y por ultimo esto, realmente es confuso -

- ¡Ah! Con que nos espiaban - dijo el Monstruo - Acabare con esas basuras -

- Óyeme - intervino Kai - Tu estas peleando conmigo, porque no terminas lo que acabas de empezar -

- Cierto, acabare contigo primero, y luego con ellas -

- Inténtalo - lo reto Kai

El demonio se dispuso a atacar utilizando el Hiraikotsu

- ¡Prepárate, recibe esto ¡HIRAIKOTSU! -

Kai esquivo todos los ataques que el demonio hacia con el Hiraikotsu, luego el gigantesco Boomerang regreso a manos del demonio.

- Eres hábil - le dijo el demonio a Kai

- Es inútil que intentes atacarme con el Hiraikotsu, conozco muy bien esa técnica, no lograras nada atacándome con la técnica de otros -

- Simplemente es una técnica de la cual aun no me acostumbro, solo me sirvió de calentamiento, pero también puede utilizarse de esta manera -

- Cuando estés listo - le dijo Kai

El demonio se preparo para atacar, se tomo unos segundos y se dispuso a atacar.

- ¡JHA! Recibe esto ¡HIRAIKOTSU! -

El demonio lanzo con una fuerza sorprendente el Boomerang gigantesco, Kai espero a que estuviera cerca de el, para esquivarlo, cuando lo esquivo, se sorprendió porque el Boomerang se le había adelantado y estaba a segundos de golpearlo.

- ¿Queeee? ¡IMPOSIBLE! -

Kai reacciono rápido, y empezó a huir del ataque, luego volteo hacia atrás y vio que el Boomerang lo seguía hacia donde iba.

- ¿Qué? ¿También sabe como controlarlo? -

Era como si el Hiraikotsu leía todos los movimientos de Kai, mientras el daba vueltas en el cielo intentando deshacerse del Boomerang, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Tal vez si... - Luego Kai desapareció, y el Boomerang comenzó a ir en dirección hacia el demonio.

- ¿QUEEEE? ¿PORQUE ESTE ENDEMONIADO BOOMERANG SE DIRIGE HACIA A MI? - Cuando el demonio se volvió, tenia a Kai justo detrás de el, Kai le lanzo un golpe, y el Boomerang a su vez golpeo al demonio con gran fuerza que lo hizo estrellarse contra la tierra.

- ¡BRAVO! - gritaba Aome - ¡Que bien logro que se deshiciera del Hiraikotsu, Sango ahora podrás recuperarlo! -

Sango estaba alegre, pues la noticia de que recuperaría su Hiraikotsu la hacia feliz pero también el hecho de que ese joven tuviera la molestia en recuperarlo para ella. - ¿Crees que el pueda derrotar a ese demonio, Aome? -

- ¡Si! - respondió Aome con más seguridad que nunca - Estoy segura, pues el ya esta seguro de quien es realmente, además el fue el que expulso esa energía -

- Si se trata de el entonces no habrá problema - le dijo Sango a su amiga - Yo también confió de que el acabara con ese demonio -

Kai luego de haber hecho esa técnica, la cual dio resultado, bajo de nuevo para tomar el gigantesco Boomerang, comenzó a mirarlo y a olerlo, pues aunque el Hiraikotsu estuviese en manos de ese demonio aun tenia el aroma de Sango.

- ¡Que bien huele! - pensaba Kai - Aun tiene el aroma de ella -

Luego Kai se volteo hacia donde estaba escondida Aome, pudo notar una segunda cabeza, le paso la idea de quien era pero no dijo nada, se contento con señalar el Boomerang y preguntar con señas si era ese, Aome le respondió que si, luego cuando Kai se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Aome, sorpresivamente, el demonio ataca por detrás a Kai, lo sujeta por los brazos y hace que suelte el Hiraikotsu.

- ¡Ah! Miserable, me atrapo - dijo Kai

- No dejare que te apoderes del Hiraikotsu, es mío, yo lo gane en esa batalla y por ningún motivo lo perderé -

Kai aprovecho un momento en donde el demonio no lo sujeto bien, se impulso de las piernas del demonio le dio un codazo en el rostro, dio una vuelta hacia atrás donde le golpeo con una patada en la espalda, el demonio salió disparado a estrellarse con una gigantesca roca, en ese momento Kai aprovecho para recuperar el Hiraikotsu y lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Aome.

- ¡AOME, ATRAPALO! - grito con fuerza Kai, lanzando el Hiraikotsu

El Hiraikotsu quedo a 20 pasos de distancia, de donde estaban Aome y Sango.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamo Kai - lo lance mal -

En ese momento Sango decide ir por su Hiraikotsu.

- Aome, iré por el -

- ¡Sango! No vayas -

- Tranquilízate no me tomara mucho tiempo -

- ¡NO SANGOOOO! -

Mientras Sango corría hacia su Hiraikotsu, el demonio se ponía nuevamente de pie, y cuando vio que Sango se dirigía hacia el Hiraikotsu, salió a gran velocidad para atacarla.

- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! -

En el momento en que Sango llega, ve que tiene al demonio justo al frente suyo, el demonio lanza un ataque con sus garras que Sango esquiva con dificultad.

- ¡MORIRAS ESTA VEZ EXTERMINADORA! -

El demonio con su ataque había desgarrado completamente las ropas de Sango, había quedado casi sin ropas, y también había herido sus piernas y un brazo, Sango cayo y casi no podía moverse.

- ¡¡¡¡ACABARE CONTIGO! -

Cuando el demonio lanzo el ataque, Kai salió a gran velocidad para salvar a Sango

- ¡MUERE! -

- ¡NOOOOO, SANGOOOO! - gritaba Aome a lo lejos, y tan rápido saco su arco y flecha

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUIIIIIISSSSHHHHHH!

Kai se interpuso entre El demonio y Sango, el ataque de esa garra lo había recibido el, para salvar a la hermosa joven, el ataque le había hecho un gran daño a Kai desde el hombro, hasta el estomago.

Aome impresionada, se decía a si misma - ¡No puede ser! Kai -

Kai con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en ese momento, golpeo al demonio tan fuerte que lo envió hacia una montaña a lo profundo del paisaje. Luego de eso, cayo sentado en el pasto junto a Sango.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Kai a la joven

- Me lastimo las piernas, y me duele mucho el brazo -

Sango se estaba tapando con algunos pedazos de ropa que aun le quedaban, el demonio la había desgarrado toda. Kai, se quito la franela, y se la ofreció a Sango.

- ¡Ten, no es muy cómoda, pero te cubrirá bien! -

Sango le tenia idea a Kai.

- ¡Tranquila, no te haré daño -

- Eso lo se - dijo Sango - Pero... -

- ¡Ah! Entiendo - dijo Kai comprendiendo el asunto - Puedes estar tranquila por eso pues no soy mañoso, ven, permite que te ayude -

Sango confió en lo que le dijo el joven y este le ayudo a ponerse la franela que el le había ofrecido, ella toco la franela y estaba algo llena de sangre cuando se dio cuenta, Kai estaba sangrando mucho Aome corrió al lugar donde estaban ellos para ayudarlos.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - dijo Aome, que luego de un momento miro a Kai - ¡Oh! No mírate estas sangrando mucho, déjame curarte -

Kai rechazo las atenciones de Aome, sabia que el demonio vendría en cualquier momento, y que ellas debían irse cuanto antes de ahí.

- ¡No, no hace falta Aome -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que te cure? -

- Sango lo necesita más que yo, y yo aun no he vencido a ese demonio, vendrá muy pronto, será mejor que se marchen -

- Si te quedas así herido te matara -

- Es probable - respondió el joven - es probable que muera o es probable de que salga vivo, pero, es mejor a que yo muera, y ustedes se salven, pues no me perdonaría si las mataran a ustedes, y acabo de salvarle la vida a Sango, no me perdonaría jamás si este demonio la matara - Kai dijo esas palabras con sentimiento Aome lo pudo notar.

- Esta bien - respondió Aome, pero se que saldrás vivo de esta.

- De eso no estoy seguro, vayan, corran lo más que puedan, pues ese demonio se acerca -

- Kai - dijo la voz débil de Sango - No permitas que ese demonio te mate, yo también estoy segura de que saldrás de esta, solo tienes que expulsar toda esa energía que tienes oculta, hazlo y lo vencerás con facilidad -

- ¡Lo intentare! - dijo Kai mirando a Sango a sus ojos - ¡Lo intentare! Y si vivo después de esto, me gustaría volverte a ver.

Sango no comprendió el interés que tenia el joven en volverla a ver, quedo pensativa, y luego de eso Kai pidió que se apresuraran.

- ¡Apresúrense! Se esta acercando -

Aome se apresura a partir, Kai no les quita la vista de encima, hasta verlas muy lejos y fuera de peligro.

En eso, ya Aome y Sango fuera de peligro, el demonio llega al lugar donde estaba

Kai, estaba realmente furioso.

- ¡AH CON QUE QUIEREN ESCAPAR! ¡¡¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRE! -

- ¡ESPERA, Aun no hemos terminado, y tu estas peleando conmigo - le dijo Kai para distraerlo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que quieres continuar? - le decía el demonio - Pero mírate, dudo mucho de continúes, pero tranquilízate, te matare al instante sin hacerte sufrir, para que veas que soy bueno - decía el demonio mientras sacaba sus filosas garras.

- ¡Aghh! Maldita sea, lo intentare -

- Todo es inútil, resígnate, y morirás sin dolor y sufrimiento -

- ¡No estés tan seguro! -


	6. Un sacrificio por amor

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_**"Un sacrificio por amor"**_

Kai comenzó a expulsar su energía, nuevamente el aura blanca con pequeños rayos lo rodeaba, la expulsión de tal energía en ese momento, hizo que el demonio cayera de rodillas.

- ¡Has decido usar todos tu poderes ¿Qué piensas hacer? No tienes alternativa, ni con eso me vencerás -

Kai tenia una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, cada vez iba aumentado más y más su energía, el demonio se quedo sorprendido al ver tanto poder.

- ¡¿Qué haces! ¿Acaso piensas morir? Eres un tonto, si sigues elevando así tus poderes morirás, porque tu cuerpo no lo resistirá -

- Tal vez - dijo Kai - Es probable que muera, pero no es lo que tengo planeado -

- ¡¿QUEEEE, ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? No me digas que tienes pensado morir junto conmigo, pues eso seria algo estúpido, y además ¿Tu crees que voy a permitirlo? -

- Jamás te adelantes a los hechos -

Cada instante que pasaba la energía de Kai aumentaba más y más, el demonio se precipito pensando que Kai quería morir junto con el.

- ¡Basta! Ya no sigas - gritaba Aome

- ¡Noooooo! Morirá si sigue aumentado así sus poderes - decía Sango

A lo lejos se veía el gran aura blanca que aumentaba cada vez más y más.

- No estoy seguro de si esto funcione - se decía Kai

- Bueno veo que quieres morir - le decía el demonio - Con gusto te concederé tu deseo -

El demonio se dirigió hacia Kai con gran velocidad, Kai se preparo como quien desea recibir esa embestida, pero luego de su mano, comenzó a salir una bola de energía azul que aumentaba su tamaño poco a poco.

- Espero que no se de cuenta, necesito concentrarme un poco más -

- ¡MORIRAS! - le gritaba el demonio

La bola de energía ya había alcanzado su tamaño, luego el demonio se percato de ello, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba muy cerca de Kai, pero el astuto demonio alargo una de sus garras para herirle la mano a Kai.

- ES AHORA O NUNCA - grito Kai - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No dio ni siquiera tiempo de que el demonio alargara sus poderosas y filosas garras, un gran y asombroso poder estaba a punto de eliminarlo, el demonio no tardo en reaccionar y abrió la boca tan grande como para tragarse aquel poder.

En efecto el demonio recibió el impacto, pero sostenía el poder en su boca como especie de escudo y luchaba contra aquella poderosa energía.

- ¡Maldición, atrapo el poder! - exclamo Kai

- ¡ ERES UN MALDITO KAI! PENSABAS ELIMINARME EN CUANTO ESTUVIESE CERCA, PERO NO RESULTARA PORQUE TE REGRESARE TU PODER -

Kai seguía haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, pues la cantidad de energía era demasiada, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y logro multiplicar el poder de esa técnica.

El demonio estaba resistiendo, y peleaba pero ya se le estaba haciendo inútil, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por mantener ese poder en su boca, y tenia la intención en ese mismo momento devolvérselo.

El impacto de aquel asombroso poder, y la resistencia que oponía el demonio, hacia temblar la tierra.

- ¿Qué es ese estruendo? - pregunto una voz

- Proviene de aquellas montañas, mira el cielo esta oscuro solo en esa parte -

- ¡Pronto! Probablemente ahí es donde este Aome -

Aome y Sango observaban con asombro el gran choque que había, los esfuerzos que hacia Kai, y la forma en como se oponía el demonio.

Las dos personas se encontraron rápidamente en el lugar de la batalla, encontraron a Aome y a Sango observando la pelea.

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamo la voz de Aome

- ¿Qué sucede aquí Aome? - preguntaba Inuyasha asombrado - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Se siente un gran poder - exclamo a su vez Miroku

- Aome, quédate aquí, ayudare a ese muchacho y le pondré fin a todo -

- ¡No vayas Inuyasha! -

Inuyasha no presto atención a las palabras de Aome, y se dirigió rápidamente a el lugar de la batalla.

- ¡Maldición! - decía Kai - ¿Cuánto más resistirá? -

- ¡Déjame ayudarte - le dijo Inuyasha a Kai

Kai se volvió, y miro a Inuyasha con asombro, Inuyasha no entendió el porque esa mirada.

- ¡Ah! Con que eres tu Inuyasha - le dijo Kai - ¡Lo siento, pero no puedes ayudarme! -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? Mira como estas -

Kai le dio una de esas miradas a Inuyasha, que si las miradas mataran Inuyasha ya estaría muerto.

- ¡Entiendo - dijo Inuyasha lo que quería decir Kai con aquella mirada - ¡Bueno, suerte y no te dejes vencer por esa basura! -

- ¡Ah el hombre mitad demonio! - Exclamo el demonio - Seres inferiores como tu no deberían estar aquí ¿O es que acaso quieres morir junto con el? -

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE! - exclamo Inuyasha realmente enfadado.

- ¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO! - le grito Kai - ¡VE Y PROTEGE A LOS DEMAS! -

- ¡Esta bien, pero no te vayas a morir - Inuyasha dio un salto y se retiro de ahí

- ¡¡¡¡¡ES MOMENTO DE QUE TODO ESTO TERMINE! - le dijo el demonio a Kai

El demonio, hizo un esfuerzo e intento devolverle aquel poder a Kai, Kai reunió todas sus fuerzas, y logro multiplicar de una manera inimaginable el poder de aquella técnica.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

El demonio no pudo más y comenzó a desintegrarse - ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!

¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHHH! -

El asombroso poder desintegro al demonio por completo, no dejo rastro alguno. Luego de eso, Kai se dejo caer a tierra victorioso. Estaba completamente exhausto, sangraba demasiado, y comenzó a ver borroso, pues había perdido mucha sangre.

- Todo acabo - dijo Inuyasha

- Lo venció - dijo Aome sorprendía, luego corrió hacia donde estaba Kai

Todos rodearon a Kai, Aome lo revisaba, y noto que había perdido mucha sangre.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, es mejor que lo llevemos a la aldea -

En ese momento Kai se desmayo, estaba muy cansado y había perdido sangre, los 4 jóvenes se llevaron a Kai a la aldea más cercana para cuidarlo.

En ese instante Miroku vio la ropa que tenia Sango, y como la franela le quedaba algo corta, pues...

- ¿Te sientes bien Sango? - pregunto el monje que a su vez estaba acariciándola en...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PLAAAAAAZ!

- Monje mañoso

- Será mejor que vayamos a la aldea - dijo Inuyasha

- ¡Si! - afirmo Aome.

Luego en la aldea, Aome se encargo de curar a Sango y a Kai, mientras Aome se ocupaba primero de Sango, esta le decía que era mejor que curara primero al joven, ya que estaba seriamente lastimado, pero Aome fingió no haber escuchado. A los pocos minutos ya Aome había terminado con Sango.

- ¡Listo! Ya termine - le aviso Aome a Sango

- ¡Muchas Gracias Aome, pero aun insisto debiste curarlo a el primero -

- Es que el me dijo que te curara a ti primero, no importara lo que sucediera, claro no fueron estas sus palabras exactas, pero fue lo que dio a entender -

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Sango sorprendida.

- ¡Si! Así es - dijo Aome - Luego de que te salvo la vida, aunque se que hizo más que eso, quise curarlo pero me dijo que tu lo necesitabas más, y que el no se hubiese perdonado si ese demonio te hubiese matado -

- ¡No lo entiendo! - dijo Sango algo molesta - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? -

Aome se levanto sin responder, se volvió miro a Sango, sonrió y salió de la casa.

Había salido a buscar las hierbas medicinales para curarle las heridas a Kai.

En ese momento, Kai recobra el conocimiento, abre los ojos con dificultad, estaba viendo algo borroso.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la cara de Sango.

- ¿En donde estoy? - preguntaba Kai con voz débil, y que apenas se le podía escuchar - ¿Acaso he muerto -

- Estas en una aldea - le dijo Sango - Y no, no estas muerto -

- Me alegra saber eso, pero me alegra saber aun más que tu estas con vida -

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- ¿Hacer que? -

- ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa manera? ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? ¿Por qué la molestia en recuperar mi Hiraikotsu? -


	7. La pradera sagrada

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_**"La pradera sagrada"**_

- ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa manera? ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? ¿Por qué la molestia en recuperar mi Hiraikotsu? -

Kai no respondió en ese momento, en su rostro apareció la sonrisa más dulce que pudo adoptar en esos momentos, pero Sango insistió.

- ¡Responde! Kai -

- Por ahora no puedo responderte, pues creo que seria demasiado pronto -

- ¿Demasiado pronto? ¿A que te refieres? -

- Lo sabrás en su momento -

- Quiero saberlo ahora, de seguro cuando te recuperes se te habrá olvidado -

- ¡No! Eso nunca, eso es algo que no olvidare, créeme, te lo diré cuando se de el momento, pronto se dará -

Y Lanzando un suspiro, Kai se quedo dormido profundamente.

En ese momento llega Aome con las yerbas medicinales, y comienza a preparar una especie de brebaje, y una crema para untarla en la herida.

Luego de todo eso, le pusieron los vendajes y lo dejaron descansar.

- Su rostro luce diferente - dijo Aome

- A los pocos minutos que saliste, recobro el conocimiento - repuso Sango

- ¿Y pudiste hablar con el?

- Si...

- ¿Y Que te dijo?

- Me dijo que era demasiado pronto para responderme esas preguntas

Aome sospecho saber de que se trataba pero fingió no saberlo.

- ¿Demasiado pronto? ¿Cómo que demasiado pronto?

- No lo se - dijo Sango - Pues me dijo que se daría en su momento

- Bueno, quizás en lo que se recupere, te lo dirá con más calma

- Si, supongo

- Será mejor que descanses Sango, aun no te has recuperado del todo

- ¡Si! ¡Esta bien! Oye Aome... -

- ¿Dime Sango, que sucede? -

- Muchas gracias por todo, eres una gran Amiga

Aome le sonrió a Sango, esa sonrisa lo decía todo, pues se sabia la fuerte amistad que había entre Aome y Sango, y el afecto que le tenia Aome a su amiga.

Esa misma noche, ya cuando todos estaban durmiendo, todos excepto Kai, estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo, y hundido en sus pensamientos.

¿En que pensaría Kai, para estar despierto en plena noche, ora suspirando, ora sonriente?

Pensaba en la hermosa exterminadora. Luego, se sentó y apoyo su espalda en una de las paredes de la casita, seguía aun pensando, luego volteo, y miraba a Sango, la veía dormir, admiraba y contemplaba a ese hermoso Ángel, caído del cielo.

Pero no solo pensaba, pues velaba por ella.

En eso Sango despierta y se da cuenta de que Kai también lo esta.

- ¿Qué sucede Kai? - le pregunto Sango

- No, no, no sucede nada - le respondió el joven titubeando - Es solo que no podía dormir bien

- ¿Aun te duelen tus heridas?

- Solo un poco

- ¿Pero, porque no intentas descansar? Así te recuperas más pronto.

- ¡Eh! Si en un momento, es solo que...

- ¿Qué, que sucede? - pregunto Sango interesada.

- Pensé que querías saber lo... - En ese momento Kai callo, su corazón latía rápidamente sentía como que si se le fuese a salir, Sango lo miraba atentamente, luego de un momento Kai continuo - Pensé que querías saber lo que me preguntaste en la tarde.

Ella se aproximo hacia Kai, y en el momento en que Kai iba a soltar unas palabras Sango llevo su dedo a la boca de Kai, en señal de que hiciera silencio.

- No hables - le dijo Sango con una voz suave y dulce - Me dijiste que todo se dará en su momento, pues yo creo que ahora no es el momento, debes descansar para que te recuperes

Kai obedeció como un niño, pero justo en el instante en que Sango retiro su dedo, Kai agarro la hermosa mano de Sango, la junto entre sus dos manos, sonrió y luego puso respetuosamente los labios sobre ella, Sango se sonrojo.

- ¡Bien! Así será, pero descansa tu también, ya que tienes que recuperarte - dijo Kai.

- ¡Eh! Si - respondió Sango aun tímida - Bien, que descanses.

Sango fue nuevamente a dormirse, Kai fingió hacerlo, pero en realidad seguía despierto, pensando y velando por la hermosa Sango.

Habiéndose recuperado por completo, Kai se levanto muy temprano en la mañana, los demás aun dormían, el salió de la casa, y la curiosidad lo motivo a explorar los alrededores.

Kai comenzó a caminar por toda la aldea, saludaba con respeto a la gente que ya había comenzado sus labores, luego comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, explorando todo lo que había en su alrededor, se adentro en un bosque, al principio creyó perderse, pero continuo caminado dejando para después y sin darle importancia el camino de regreso.

Mientras Kai explora los alrededores de ese bosque, vayamos a la aldea, donde se encuentran nuestras dos jóvenes.

Aome, había visto salir a Kai de la casa, pero no tenia idea hacia donde se dirigía, fue la segunda después de el, que despertó. Luego, comenzó a recolectar algunas yerbas medicinales, para recuperación de Sango y del mismo Kai, también apartó algunas por cualquier emergencia.

Mientras Aome desempeñaba esa tarea, Sango había despertado, se encontró sola en la casa, salió y encontró a Aome, en el campo de yerbas.

- ¡Buen día Sango! Por fin despertaste

- ¡Buen día Aome! Si me quede dormida, oye ¿No has visto a Kai?

- Lo vi salir esta mañana muy temprano, pero ni idea hacia donde

- ¡Que extraño! ¿Crees que haya decidido regresar a su casa? - pregunto Sango con cierto aire de preocupación.

- No creo - dijo Aome notando la preocupación de su amiga - a lo mejor salió a explorar los alrededores.

- ¡Espero que si!

Luego de un momento, de silencio entre las dos amigas Aome se decidió a preguntarle a Sango.

- Oye Sango

- Dime Aome

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, seguro

- No se, tal vez sean ideas mías, pero noto que te preocupas mucho por Kai - en ese momento Sango se estremeció, y se sonrojo

- ¡Eh!... - Sango no sabia donde meterse - Son ideas tuyas.

- No, no es cierto - le dijo Aome con cierto tono de picardía a Sango - Te sonrojaste, con eso acabas de decirlo todo.

- Bueno, es que...

Ese instante Sango guardo silencio, como pensando para escoger cada palabra, pero Aome la miraba fijamente esperando a que continuara.

- ¿Si?

- Jamás alguien se había interesado tanto por mi, jamás alguien me ha tratado así de la manera en que me trata el, y también que nadie me ha cuidado y preocupado por mi de la manera en como lo hace el.

- ¡Si! Me he dado cuenta de esos detalles, pero ¿Y Miroku que?

- ¡Si! Aome lo se, lo mejor que nadie, pero es distinto sabes, Miroku me trata de una forma muy distinta a como me trata Kai.

- Si tienes razón, también me he dado cuenta de eso, para serte sincera se ve que

Kai es todo un caballero con las mujeres.

- Eso, y también es la forma en como se expresa, si supieras que ayer en la noche... - Ahí Sango cayo, se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado, y que ahora debía continuar.

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer en la noche? - pregunto Aome con interés.

- Ayer en la noche lo encontré despierto, tenia la mirada perdida, supuse que estaba pensando, volteaba y me miraba, como para asegurarse de que yo estuviese bien.

- Velaba por ti - le dijo Aome.

- ¡Si! Eso parece, pero yo me levante y le pregunte que, que hacia despierto y me dijo que era que no podía dormir bien, luego de un instante me dijo que si no quería saber lo que yo le había preguntado.

- ¡Ah! - dijo Aome con asombro e intereres - ¿Y que te dijo?

- Bueno, yo no le deje hablar, pues le dije que se acostara, para que se recuperara y también le dije que todo se daría en su momento como el me había dicho.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego, agarro delicadamente mi mano, y la beso.

- ¡Ay! Que lindo.

- Y este es el tipo de cosas de las que te digo Aome.

- Si Sango, te entiendo perfectamente, ojala Inuyasha fuera así.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - le preguntó Aome a Sango, luego de un corto silencio. -

Sabes que tienes que pensarlo muy bien ¿No? Pues seria mal, haber tomado la decisión incorrecta, y además tienes que saber bien que es lo que sientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que siento? - ruborizándose, se pregunto a medias para si a medias para Aome. - Pues...

- Bueno, ya vengo iré a buscar más de estas yerbas.

- ¡Si! - le respondió Sango como por inercia, pues estaba un metida en sus pensamientos.

Volvamos mientras tanto con Kai, quien se quedo explorando los alrededores de ese bosque, que ya parecía tan misterioso, pero de belleza singular para el.

Caminado y mirando de aquí para allá, Kai se topo con una enredadera que tapaba la entrada a un lugar, se dirigió pues a donde estaba la enredadera, la curiosidad por saber que era lo que escondía la enredadera, luego quito las ramas y se encontró una pradera, rodeada por el bosque.

Kai se quedo sorprendido por la belleza de ese lugar, pues nunca había visto algo así, los rayos solares apenas penetraban en las hojas de los majestuosos árboles, los pequeños rayos de sol, le daban una iluminación única al lugar, el pasto era de un verde entre claro y oscuro, parecía como un lugar mágico, tan silencioso, armonioso por el canto de las aves que se escuchan a lo lejos.

Kai caminaba por ese lugar y aun veía maravillado la belleza de este, respiraba un aire tan puro, que es difícil respirar en su época.

- Que hermoso es este lugar - se decía Kai, que se hablaba a si mismo.

Luego escucho unos pasos y una voz que le dijo:

- ¡Se llama "La Pradera Sagrada del Bosque"!


	8. Una decisión dificil

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

"_**Una decisión difícil" **_

- ¡Se llama "La Pradera Sagrada del Bosque"!

Kai se volvió y vio a Aome mirando hacia los árboles.

- ¡Ah! Eres tu Aome - exclamo Kai con sorpresa - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien gracias ¿Y dime ya te sientes mejor?

- Si ya estoy bien, y quiero agradecerte por haberme curado

- No es nada - dijo Aome ruborizándose un poco que luego al rato pensó - Esto es a lo que se refería Sango.

- Y dime Aome ¿Cómo sabias que estaba por estos lugares?

- Pues, todo el que se pasea por este bosque, siempre se topa con este lugar.

- Uhmm Ya veo

- Sango me contó lo que sucedió anoche, y me pareció muy lindo el detalle.

Kai se sorprendió y se ruborizo, no sabia que decir, trato de decir algo pero no pudo.

- ...

- Sabes.. - repuso al momento Aome - No me gustaría que le hicieran daño a Sango, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir, más de lo que ha sufrido.

- ¡Yo jamás le haría daño!

- ¡Entonces, eso quiere decir...

- ¡Si! - dijo afirmando Kai a lo que Aome pensó - No tiene caso ocultarlo más, además creo que tu ya lo habías descubierto de antemano.

- ¡Si, me paso por la mente pero no pensé que tan rápido.

- Bueno pero ahora ya lo sabes con seguridad, y no estoy mintiendo, en realidad me gusta Sango.

- Pues no se que decir - dijo Aome impactada por la noticia - Ella y yo estuvimos hablando hace poco, y me comentaba muchas cosas buenas de ti, pero yo vi que ella aun esta indecisa.

- ¡Si! Eso lo se mejor que nadie - dijo Kai -

- Bueno, creo que podría ayudarte

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- ¡Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, si en realidad necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela, pues estoy en deuda contigo.

- No te preocupes, pero no te prometo nada, recuerda que ella ya gusta de alguien más

- ¡Si eso lo se!

En eso Aome regreso a la aldea, y Kai se quedo admirando aun la belleza de la Pradera Sagrada del Bosque.

Ya en la tarde, Kai estaba entrando a la aldea, encontró a Aome y a Sango conversando, luego Aome le indico que Kai había llegado, ella lo vio llegar y su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente.

- ¡Tranquilízate! - le susurro Aome a Sango.

Kai paso delante de ellas, sonrió y las saludo, luego Sango salió corriendo detrás de el, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar apartado de la aldea.

- ¡Bien! Hablemos - le dijo Sango

- ¡Esta bien! - dijo Kai suspirando

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Kai miraba a Sango, con deseos de abrazarla, de expresarle todo en ese momento, pero tenia que contenerse.

- Me dijiste que se daría en su momento ¿No? - le dijo Sango para romper el silencio - Me parece que es el momento, a menos que tu creas que no lo es.

- Ok, esta bien.

Luego Kai suspiro, quedo un momento en silencio como pensando en como debía comenzar.

- ¿Y bien? Le dijo Sango.

- Bueno, la razón por la cual yo arriesgue mi vida de esa manera, la razón por la cual yo recupere tu Hiraikotsu y también lo que sucedió la noche anterior - al decir eso Sango se sonrojo, Kai lo noto, pero luego continuo - Yo no podía permitir que ese demonio te matara, pues arriesgue mi vida, hice lo que todo caballero hubiese hecho, pero yo hice eso por algo más.

- ¿Lo hiciste por algo más? No entiendo

- Yo arriesgue mi vida por la tuya

- Si lo se pero eso...

En ese momento Kai tomo las manos de Sango y las junto con las suyas y mirándola

a los ojos le dijo

- Yo lo hice porque tu me gustas Sango.

Sango se sorprendió y quedo impactada por la respuesta, había quedado sin habla, se sonrojo mucho, luego dijo - Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Si apenas nos conocemos muy poco ¿No crees que hablas demasiado pronto de eso?

- Si, lo se, lo se mejor que nadie - dijo Kai - Eso lo se mejor que nadie, pero es la primera vez que me sucede esto ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que yo siento algo así por alguien.

Sango se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Kai, además su mirada lo decía todo, el no estaba mintiendo al respecto.

- No se que decir Kai, yo - en ese momento Sango callo pues se le notaba indecisa, en ese momento cambia lo que iba a decir - Ten en cuenta que a mi me gusta alguien más, pero no se... ahora con esto

- Si eso también lo se - le dijo Kai a Sango

- Tendré que tomar una decisión - dijo Sango - Pero no te puedo decir nada ahora, espérame en "La Pradera Sagrada del bosque" esta noche, ahí te diré la decisión que he tomado.

- Esta bien - dijo Kai - Te esperare ahí.

Los dos jóvenes luego de la conversación tomaron caminos distintos, Kai se dirigía a "La pradera sagrada del bosque" y Sango era obvio que debía meditar sobre esto, ya que debía tomar una decisión, y tenia que asegurarse de tomar la correcta.

En eso Sango se encuentra con Aome, y comienza a hablar con ella.

- ¿Y que sucedió? - le preguntó Aome con interés a Sango.

- Pues, ocurrió más o menos lo que me dijiste.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeee! - exclamo con asombro Aome.

- Si, así es - le dijo Sango a su amiga

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Ay Aome no lo se - le dijo Sango con preocupación a Aome - En realidad no se que hacer, no se que decisión tomar

- Cálmate Sango, no te desesperes, mientras más te desesperes no sabrás que hacer - le decía Aome para tranquilizar a su amiga. - Mira, tal vez no sepa como te sientes, y se que seria difícil estar en tu lugar, pero debes tranquilizarte y concentrarte para aclarar tus pensamientos, solo así sabrás que decisión tomar.

- Si, tienes razón

- No solo eso, también tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, el te dirá que decisión tomar.

- Gracias Aome, en realidad eres una gran amiga

Aome sonrió y le dijo a Sango - Bueno mejor te dejo sola

Luego Sango se quedo ahí meditando por un buen rato.

Ya era de noche, y Kai estaba en La pradera Sagrada del Bosque, en espera de Sango, mientras el esperaba, quedaba admirado por la belleza de aquel lugar y se decía a si mismo - Aome tenía razón, este lugar es más hermoso de noche.

Ya había transcurrido un buen periodo de tiempo, y Sango aun no aparecía, Kai se impacientaba más, pero continuaba esperando, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y ella aun no aparecía.

Kai se preguntaba - ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? No, tal vez sea la preocupación que me tiene así, será mejor seguir esperando.

Ya de ahí Kai espero más y más y Sango aun no aparecía, luego se dijo para si -

Que tonto soy, por supuesto que no vendrá, tomo la decisión de quedarse con ese monje, pero que rayos ¿Por qué me comporto así? No sabia que podía llegar a ser tan celoso, pero de todas maneras no me sirve de nada, será mejor que busque la forma de regresar a mi casa, no tengo nada ya que hacer aquí.

Cabizbajo y muy triste Kai comenzó a marchar para regresar a su casa, apenas había dado tres pasos, cuando sintió a alguien que le decía - ¿No quieres saber que decisión he tomado? Kai se volvió y ahí estaba Sango.

- ¡Sango! - exclamo con sorpresa Kai - Pensé que no vendrías

- Me tarde porque estaba pensando que decisión tomar, pues no quería tomar la incorrecta.

- Si, claro te entiendo - Kai miraba con asombro a Sango, la luz de la luna, se proyectaba en ese lugar de una forma única, que hacia de ese lugar una belleza única en el mundo, luego Kai le dijo a Sango - ¡Dios! No se si es que estoy loco, pero esta noche te ves muy hermosa Sango.

Sango se sonrojo por el halago que le hacia. Luego Sango le volvió a preguntar a Kai

- Y ¿No quieres saber que decisión he tomado?

Kai muy triste bajo la cabeza y le dijo - Bueno... ya me imagino que decisión tomaste


	9. ¿Un sueño ó una realidad?

_**CAPITULO IX**_

_**"¿Un sueño...ó una realidad?"**_

- No, no es lo que tu estas pensando Kai...

- Entonces... - dijo Kai levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Si - le dijo Sango

- Sango ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿En realidad te gustaría estar a mi lado?

- Si Kai, es lo que quiero, a pesar de conocerte muy poco, siento que eres muy especial para mi, la forma en como me hablas, en como me proteges, como cuidas de mi.

- ¡Oh! Sango, me haces el más feliz de todos los hombres.

- Solo espero que...

- Escucha Sango - le dijo Kai interrumpiéndola - No importa lo que diga, o donde lo diga, tu me haces feliz, más de lo que he deseado estar, y si tu me lo permites, pasare el resto de mi vida contigo, haciéndote sentir lo mismo.

Sango se sonrojo. Luego Kai le agarro las manos la miro a los ojos y le dijo - Sango, en realidad quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero expresarte todo lo que siento, pero es tanto que solo con palabras no basta expresar todo este amor que siento por ti.

- Solo dí lo que sientes - dijo Sango aun sonrojada.

- Sabes que este momento nunca lo olvidare, ni aunque borren mi memoria, siempre quedara grabado en mi corazón, tu hermoso rostro, la dulzura de tu voz, nadie me quitara eso. Quiero compartir tantas cosas contigo, mirar 1000 veces los ocasos a tu lado, contemplar los amaneceres, todas las cosas bellas de esta vida las quiero vivir a tu lado.

Kai continuo expresándole muchas cosas más a Sango, e igual mente Sango le expresaba sus sentimientos a Kai, luego de un instante, se abrazaron, en eso Kai le dice a Sango - Quiero quedarme así contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Luego de eso se miraron, y se dieron un suave y delicado beso, después de eso se sentaron y se quedaron juntos mirando las estrellas.

De repente todo se torna negro y se escucha un ruido.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¡¡¡¡Queeee! ¿Qué significa esto? Se preguntaba Kai ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en mi cama?

En ese momento Kai siente el aroma de Sango, pero rápidamente se desvanece.

Kai sigue aun mirando a su alrededor, se percato de que se encontraba en su habitación luego bajo la cabeza y se dijo para si - Entonces, esto quiere decir que ¿Todo esto ha sido un sueño?... Pero...

En ese instante la mamá de Kai entra a su habitación.

-Hijo, al fin despertaste, date prisa o si no llegaras tarde... - La madre nota que algo extraño le pasa a su hijo, ya que este estaba inmóvil con la cabeza baja, y le pregunta - Hijo ¿Sucede algo?

Luego de eso, la madre nota que unas lagrimas están saliendo de los ojos de su hijo, y este le dice - Madre, dime por favor que lo que me ha pasado no fue un simple sueño.

La madre se queda mirando a su hijo - Kai... - Luego de un corto silencio, la madre le escucha susurrar algo a su hijo. - ¿Qué hijo dijiste Sango?

- Si, así se llamaba

- ¿Se llamaba quien hijo?

- Entonces si fue solo un sueño... - Kai se levanta de la cama muy molesto, dejándose llevar por las emociones, de la rabia avienta una de sus almohadas a la pared, y comienza a gritar - ¡TODO ESTO HA SIDO UN MALDITO SUEÑO! - La madre se queda un poco triste al ver lo que le sucede a su hijo, luego de todo esto Kai se tira al suelo llorando - Todo esto ha sido un sueño, algo que tanto anhelaba y... -

- Hijo ¿Qué sucedió?

- Parecía todo tan real... Mamá, pensé que ya había encontrado a esa chica tan especial - Luego Kai hace un breve silencio, luego continua - ¿Sabes que es tener a esa persona que tu has estado esperando por mucho tiempo, a esa persona tan especial, que la hayas mirado a sus ojos, que le hayas dicho lo que sientes, lo mejor aun, que la hayas tenido entre tus brazos, para no dejarla ir, teniéndola en tus brazos, para protegerla de todo... y que solo todo haya resultado ser un sueño.

La madre de Kai abraza a su hijo y este le dice aun llorando - Un sueño, que me quito a...

- Hijo, muchas veces los sueños quieren significar algo. - le dijo para calmar a su hijo

- ¿Tu crees madre?

- Si hijo, así es.

- Yo la verdad... es que no entiendo

- Tienes tiempo para meditar hijo, piensa bien las cosas, y sobre todo responde las interrogantes que hay en tus pensamientos

- Quizás tengas razón mamá

- ¿No vas a prepárate para ir a la Universidad?

- No mamá, no tengo ganas de ir

- Entiendo - le dijo la madre con una sonrisa muy dulce - Te dejare solo para que pienses.

- Si, y... mamá

- ¿Dime hijo?

- Muchas Gracias...

La madre sonrió y salió de la habitación, Kai quedo solo, como en un abismo de oscuridad, lleno de tristeza.

Había pasado casi ya una semana después de este acontecimiento, era un fin de semana, y Kai decidió salir a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras iba caminando, se encontraba con cosas muy similares a las que vio en su sueño, paso por la calle donde lo llevaron aquellas sombras antes de pelear con el demonio, pero vio que solo ahí estaba un viejo almacén, y no había absolutamente nadie ahí.

Luego siguió su rumbo hacia unas montañas, y en la cima de una de ellas, decidió admirar el paisaje, mientras pensaba y se decía para si - Solo este tipo de cosas me suceden a mi, pero... ¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño? ¿Por qué fue un sueño? Si al despertarme aun sentía el aroma de ella, es sobre todo lo que más me intriga, si se supone que era un sueño ¿Por qué al despertar aun tenia su aroma? Realmente no entiendo muchas cosas, quizás tal y como me dijo mi madre, eso quiso significar algo, tal vez me tome algún tiempo descifrarlo, aun me siento triste, ya que todo fue un simple sueño, pero aunque

haya sido así, jamás olvidare, a mi hermosa y bella Sango, es algo que siempre llevare en mi corazón, no importa que haya sido un sueño.

_**FIN **_

Corporyght 2004 © Todos los derechos reservados

_**Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**El personaje de Kai es propiedad de Claudio Martínez. **_


End file.
